


O Vazio de um Quarto Cheio

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Shounen-ai, Taoris!Mention, ZiTao!Centric
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: O cômodo estava abarrotado, mas ZiTao nunca sentiu-se tão no vazio.[ZITAO!CENTRIC] [TAORIS!MENTION] [DRAMA]





	O Vazio de um Quarto Cheio

**Author's Note:**

> História inspirada em Os Delírios de Consumo de Becky Bloom. Acho que daria para fazer no mínimo uma short, mas infelizmente no momento eu não estou interessada. Quem quiser escrever, eu adoraria ler depois!

**O VAZIO DE UM QUARTO CHEIO**

O cômodo estava abarrotado. Embora tivesse espaço, não cabia mais nada. O guarda-roupa não mais aguentava o volume a preenchê-lo, vomitava as inúmeras roupas que não conseguiam dividir o lugar cheio. O quarto vestia a bagunça. Diversos sapatos espalhados, sacolas de lojas de grife jogadas, tecidos esparramados a formar um oceano de inutilidade.

ZiTao encarava tudo ao seu redor, como sua casa estava e o que ele se tornou. Não se lembra mais quando e o porquê comprou aquela camisa ou aquele sapato. Só tinha conhecimento da pilha de boletos a pagar, o desemprego, um pedido de despejo de seu senhorio e um "quero terminar" de seu namorado.

Não havia nada além disso.

Não sendo capaz de suportar mais, as lágrimas não tardaram em se mostrar presentes, lavando o rosto pintado com a falsa satisfação. As palavras de Yifan ecoavam como uma nota de lamentação. Os momentos em que ele tentou ajudá-lo, antes de tudo desmoronar, passavam na cabeça de ZiTao como um filme. Trazia a raiva de si mesmo, o fazendo ver os milhares de erros que cometeu.

O passado não tinha volta, não importa o quanto desejasse. ZiTao fez isso com ele mesmo. Destruiu a própria carreira, a própria amizade, o próprio relacionamento, a própria vida. Foi atrás da felicidade trazida pela sociedade mentirosa e afogou-se no consumo até que não pudesse mais ser visto, coberto pelos acessórios da Gucci e as roupas da Dior.

Era o devedor e seria o pagador.

Embora soubesse que procurou por isso, não podia deixar de se sentir triste. Não se lembrava da sensação passageira que teve no momento em que viu o sobretudo de camurça e o comprou. No entanto, se recordava do calor de Yifan sempre que o abraçava. O carinho, os sorrisos, o amor que recebia. E, ainda assim, deixou o efêmero se sobressair ao duradouro.

Agora, estava vazio.

A jaqueta de edição limitada já não o aquecia mais, perdera seu efeito no instante em que saiu da loja. A echarpe que deixou custar seu emprego para adquirir parecia tão simples e sem graça. Os sapatos de couro que usou todo o último salário para comprar esfarelavam com o atrito do tapete rosa.

Em meio a coisas que, se somado o valor, pagariam o aluguel de três anos e meio, somente uma possuía preço. Nada era mais caro que o panda idiota que ZiTao abraçava de encontro ao peito, um real de ficha e um arremesso certeiro de Yifan.

Única coisa que restou.

Comprava para preencher o buraco dentro de si. Porém, alimentado pelo nada, veio a tornar-se mais faminto. Sugou todo o pequeno rastro de felicidade que pôde achar, até descobrir que nunca fora felicidade o que consumiu. Por fim, foi levado a situação atual: o vazio de um quarto cheio.


End file.
